


Breakfast in Bed

by Susspencer



Series: What day is it series? What day is it series? Come on you know... [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Spencer wakes up to find that Aaron has decided to make the morning special.  Breakfast in bed is on the menu.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knightblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/gifts).



> A gift to Knightblade, who started her humpday collection at my egging on. The least I could do is return the favor.

The bed was nice and warm. Spencer didn’t want to move. He knew the floor would be cold. He rolled over to snuggle closer to Aaron, trying to just get a few more warm moments. There was no warm chest waiting for him. Spencer was startled as he could feel Aaron’s warmth at his feet. Suddenly, there was a warm tongue on Spencer. Spencer’s eyes flew open as he moaned. Good morning he thought!

“Oh good you’re up my love.” Aaron said, as he ran his tongue back down Spencer’s length.

“MMM, Hmmm” Spencer replied. 

Aaron licked around Spencer’s balls. He went back up and around the crown. He played with the slit. After kissing the tip, Aaron moved up to kiss Spencer on the lips.

“I was just going to get up and make coffee, but you looked so warm and delicious. I decided to have you for breakfast.” Aaron growled, with lust filled eyes.

He kissed Spencer hard, then disappeared below the covers, licking, nipping, and sucking his way to his breakfast. Spencer relaxed into the ministrations of his love. It was rare for a morning like this with their jobs. Even on a Saturday Jack would wake before them so there was no time for …

“Oh my, yess, yess, oh Aaron.” He cried out as Aaron took all of him in his mouth.

The moist heat, the soft beginning suction was enough to empty Spencer’s mind of thought. All he could do is focus on the feelings the man on his cock was making him feel. As Aaron cupped his balls, rolled them at the same time he sucked up and down, Spencer’s body tensed and relaxed and tensed and relaxed, it was building. Spencer was always shocked at how quickly he responded to Aaron. He thought that after some time together things would cool off in the bedroom a bit, but noooooooooo.

Spencer’s cock hit the back of Aaron’s throat. Aaron sucked. Spencer’s eyes rolled up. He reached down and grabbed Aaron’s head, just to hold him. Aaron moaned around Spencer. This ran right up Spencer’s spine. Aaron pressed his tongue to the underside of the hard cock. Spencer pulled back and began to fuck Aaron's mouth. He didn't mean to. It just felt right. The warmth, the position, the sensation, his hips just took over. Hands reached to stop his hips, so that Aaron could catch his breath. Spencer stopped.

“Sorry, got carried away.”

“Mmm hmm.” Was all Aaron answered, as he returned to his breakfast.

Licking down the shaft, to the sack, then taking one ball gently into his mouth to swirl his tongue around it, and suckle it, Aaron felt Spencer squirm beneath him. He ran his hands down Spencer's thighs, caressing the soft inside flesh. Aaron’s hands on Spencer’s thighs paired with the marvelous things his mouth was doing to Spencer’s cock, had Spencer feeling his balls tightening. His spine tingling, he started to arch off the bed, he felt it before the words hit his lips.

Aaron tasted it just as he heard the words.

“I’m coming!”

Aaron lapped, sucked, swallowed, cleaned Spencer off. He moved up with a kiss, a suckle, a nip, until he reached Spencer’s lips again. He kissed him lazily, that Spencer might taste himself and thank Spencer for a wonderful breakfast, just what he was in the mood for. 

Aaron snuggled next to Spencer. Spencer turned on his side, looked in Aaron’s eyes.

“Well, well. Breakfast in bed is something else. However; I could really use a cup of coffee myself.”

Aaron swatted at Spencer, as they both laughed. Spencer rested his head on Aaron’s chest listening to his heartbeat, until the alarm went off.


End file.
